


Names and Sonograms

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: The Skywalkers discuss names and get to see a picture of their newest child.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Names and Sonograms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, enjoy this installment of the series! If anybody has any name suggestions, leave them in the comments and I'll take it into consideration. 
> 
> Same goes for the whole series, any specific moments you'd like to read, leave them there too. 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos, a comment, or both!

The kids went to bed without any complaints that evening. Well, without any _major_ complaints. 

“She’s back in bed,” Anakin announced, returning to the master bedroom. “I swear my dad pulled his strings up there, so I would have kids just like me.” 

“What did Leia want now?” Padmé asked, looking up from the baby name book she was browsing through. 

“She wanted to know why the sky was blue during the day and why it was black at night,” he sighed, climbing into bed and putting his arm around her. “I told her because it’s going to sleep, so it turned the light off, and his dad will turn it back on in the morning and go to sleep, or I’ll sell her toys,” he kissed Padmé’s temple, “what are you reading?”

“Baby name book,” she mumbled, settling herself against his chest. “I’m just looking for ideas, feel free to chime in if you see any that you like or that come to you.” 

“Metatron,” he announced, “its unisex and threatening. It will show the other kids on the playground who’s boss.” Padmé flicked his thigh. 

“I retract my offer. You’re not picking the name.” Anakin laughed and nuzzled her neck, reading some of the names over her shoulder. “You need a shave, Ani.” 

“I shaved yesterday,” he muttered, “I thought you liked me looking scruffy.” He lazily kissed her neck again. “I think Benjamin would be a good middle name, possibly the first name.” 

“Nah, no relative names. And I do like you scruffy-looking, I just don’t like it when it tickles my neck. What do you think about Eli?”

“Nah, makes me think of that movie _The Book of Eli_. What about Johnathan? We could have a pattern, two L names, and two J names?” 

“No. But I do like your pattern idea. My appointment to find the gender out is tomorrow, would you like to go?” She asked, setting the book down on her nightstand. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“You weren’t there when we tried to find out Luke and Leia’s gender.” Padmé lay back on his chest, rubbing her hand over his thigh, and snuggling into the warmth. 

“Yeah, I still hate that I missed it because I flipped the time in my head. But you said that they weren’t cooperating, and you couldn’t get a good picture of them.” He sighed as her hand moved closer to his crotch. 

“Since this is our last baby, maybe we should think about one of us getting our tubes tied,” she said gently, praying he wouldn’t get riled up. 

“No, let’s not think about that now. Go back to discussing baby names. Elvendork! That’s a good one,” he mumbled, plucking her hand off of his crotch and giving her side a slight pinch. 

“If you’re seriously considering that, I’m divorcing you.” He smiled down at her, and she glared back up at him before her own resolve broke, and she smiled up at him too. 

“Mommy! I gotta go, pee-potty!” Julie shouted from her bedroom. 

“Duty calls, my love. Let’s continue our name discussion in the morning.” Padmé pecked his lips and patted his chest as she climbed out of bed.

* * *

“Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker, here’s your baby,” the doctor said, flipping the screen toward them. “If we look closely, it looks like you two are expecting a baby boy!” 

“A little boy,” Padmé whispered, grasping Anakin’s hand. “Look, Ani, that’s our son.” A racing sound filled the room. 

“And that’s his heartbeat. Would you guys like a copy of the picture?”

“Yes, please,” Anakin said, squeezing his wife’s hand. “A boy,” he whispered his lips against her temple. “Luke and Leia are going to be so excited.” Padmé laughed, squeezing his hand back and turning her head to look at him. A tear trickled down his cheek as he smiled. 

“Okay, Daddy, we still have some exams to do, so if you’ll leave us for the next 10 minutes,” the doctor said, nodding to the door. 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” he muttered, kissing Padmé’s cheek and squeezing her hand once more. He left the room and stepped outside to call his mom. 

“Hi, Daddy!” Luke’s voice greeted him. 

“Hey, Luke, is Mimi around?”

“No,” Luke said, and Anakin could hear his step-dad ruffling around behind his son. “No, Papa! I wanna talk to daddy!” 

“Hi, Anakin,” Cliegg greeted, “mom’s in the bathroom.” 

“Oh, well, it wasn’t anything important. I can tell her when we come to pick up the kids,” Anakin said, glancing back into the waiting room. “Actually, Dad, uh…I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. For all the shit I caused after you married mom. For not speaking to you for longer than I had to after Ahsoka came out. And that it took me so long to call you Dad,” he glanced back in the waiting room. 

“Padmé’s done in the doctor’s we’ll be there in a few, don’t tell mom I called.” Anakin hung up and went back in the building. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, who were you talking to?” She asked, setting her next appointment in her phone and handing him the sonogram. “Here’s your son. He’s already got your big head,” she teased. 

“Ah, only to hold your brains in it, my dear. I called my mom, but she was in the bathroom, so Luke picked up, and Cliegg took the phone from him, and I realized it wasn’t important, and it could wait.” He put his jacket around her shoulders. “Are you cold?” 

“Yeah, it’s February. Anakin put your jacket on! You’re going to get sick, and then so are the kids, and I don’t have the energy to be looking after sick kids!” She scolded him, but not taking his jacket off of her. 

“Woah, calm down. The car is right there, and I’m alright. I’ve got my sweater on.” He opened the door for her before running around to the driver’s seat. “Now that we know we’re having a boy, what should we name him?”

“I liked your pattern idea; what about James?” She asked, laying her hand on her belly. 

“First or middle name?” He asked, glancing at her. 

“First. Your son is going to be a wild one. He’s kicking me in the ribs again.” 

“I like it; we could call him Jim. What should his middle name be?” He turned into his mother’s driveway, watching their children run around with Cliegg through the windshield. 

“Dunno, what was your dad’s middle name?” 

“Michael,” he answered. “But, I thought we weren’t going to use any relatives’ names.”

“Well, James Michael is biblical, even if we aren’t religious, or we could use my dad’s middle name,” she suggested, taking off her seatbelt. 

“What’s your dad’s middle name?” 

“Donald,” she answered. 

“No,” he said immediately, getting out of the car and following her into the house. He tugged on her shirtsleeve, so she came spinning into his arms. “Let’s tell my family tonight, and yours on Sunday. We can ask for middle names that way,” he whispered, kissing her lips softly. The door behind them opened, and three shouts of glee came from behind them. 

“Mommy! Daddy! Leia and I played basketball with Papa!” Luke said, bolting for his parents. 

“Momma! Dada! I colored!” Julie chimed in, wiggling away from Cleigg. 

“Daddy! Papa said you wanted to play basketball, but Mimi wouldn’t let you!” Leia added. Anakin pulled away from Padmé and rested his forehead against hers. 

“Your kids, Skywalker,” she joked, smiling up at him before pushing him away so the kids would stop jumping. “Yes, I’ll come see your picture!” 

“I never wanted to play basketball. Papa must have the kids mixed up again. Uncle Ben was going to play basketball, but Mimi wouldn’t let him. He had Boy Scouts,” Anakin explained, greeting Leia with a hug and a kiss to her cheek. 

“Did you bring a picture of the baby?” Luke asked, shoving his way into his father’s arms as well. 

“Yes, here we go,” Anakin pulled the sonogram out of his pants pocket and held it in front of Luke and Leia. “Here’s the head, see? And their hands and their feet.” Leia couldn’t quite make out each part. 

“Where?”

“Here, baby, the head is over here,” he took her finger and traced the shape of the baby’s head. 

“Is it a boy baby or a girl baby?” Luke asked, tearing his eyes away from the picture. Anakin glanced over at his wife, who shrugged and nodded. 

“It’s a boy baby,” he whispered to the twins, “but you have to keep it a secret until Mimi comes out of the potty, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy,” they agreed, still gazing at the sonogram. 

“What’s his name?” Leia asked. 

“Well, that’s what mommy and I are trying to figure out. We’re gonna ask Mimi to see if she has ideas.” He smoothed Leia’s hair down and kissed her head. “Are you two okay with having a little brother?” 

“Yeah,” Leia nodded, “just no more after this one.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I love him already,” Luke agreed, he turned to look at Anakin. “What if he looks like us?” 

Anakin smiled, “he might, bud. But, I think he’ll look like Mommy. She’s much prettier, isn’t she?” Luke looked at his mother. She was beautiful. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Anakin smiled some more. He had to agree with Leia, no more kids. If there were any more, the others might feel left out. And he didn’t want that. 

“Come on, let’s go show Julie the baby, she might be more excited if you two pointed him out.” Anakin nudged, then twins over to their sister and watched as they rattled off all of the features of the baby. His heart soared, filled with love, warmth, and happiness as he looked at his family. 

  
  



End file.
